Vacuum cleaners often include a disposable filter bag. The filter bag collects particulate matter from air passing through the filter bag for subsequent disposal. Typically, the filter bag is removably mounted in a tank or other receptacle associated with the vacuum cleaner. When the filter bag is full, it is removed and an empty filter bag is installed in the tank.
Most filter bags include a cardboard plate with an aperture aligned to an opening in the filter bag. To install an empty filter bag in the vacuum cleaner tank, in such a way as to prevent unwanted movement of the filter bag, the aperture in the cardboard plate is pushed on to a filter bag mount. The filter bag mount is connected to the vacuum cleaner tank and to a hose. The combination usually remains in place due to friction or an interference fit. An aperture in the filter bag mount allows dirty air to pass from the hose to the filter bag where the dirt is collected. In order to reduce the amount of dirty air that escapes (i.e., air which fails to pass through the filter bag), and to help maintain the position of the filter bag, the filter bag mount may include a raised flange or other seal.
Prior art systems allow an individual to replace the filter bag in such a way as to reduce movement and dirty air escape, however, these prior art systems suffer from certain drawbacks. The filter bag mount with raised flange requires the user to force and/or bend the cardboard plate into position. As a result, user's often find it difficult to install a new filter bag. Further, damage may occur to the cardboard plate, thereby increasing the amount of dirty air that escapes or possibly resulting in the cardboard plate and bag becoming entirely dislodged.